


Let’s Kiss the Past Away

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [7]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: he smoothly transitioned himself onto your lap, graciously smiling at you. his chilled hands cupped and instantly cooled your lava-filled cheeks. you repeated tagora’s actions, resulting in a delighted purr in response.“ten, nine, eight,” tagora glanced up to the clock, beginning to countdown.





	Let’s Kiss the Past Away

**Author's Note:**

> a tagora x reader i wrote for my friend for the new year because i absolutely love and treasure them and its what they deserve. they have helped me so much and they’ve really opened my heart a lot and i just.
> 
> love them! and i love tagora too!

the ticking of the clock rumbled vibrantly in your ears as it counted down the minutes until the new year. the various candles tagora had lit around the hive flickered calmly, notes of lavender and camomile wafting through your nostrils. you were going to do it. you were going to kiss him when the clock struck midnight. you had five minutes to mentally prepare yourself for what you’ve dubbed the best kiss of your life. 

tagora sat beside you, knees against his chest as his thumbs tapped away rapidly at the keyboard of his palmhusk. he nonchalantly leaned into you, grimacing at his phone screen. chances are, he was messaging galekh or tyzias. you weren’t sure what was being said but by the grimace on tagora’s face, it probably wasn’t the best. 

your eyes anxiously glanced over to the clock, one minute until 2019. this was going to be your year, it was, it was. you were going to florish; you were going to grow and you were going to continue finding the love you knew you deserved.

“it’s almost the new year, sweetheart,” tagora yanked you out of your thoughts, warm breath dancing along your cheek and the shell of your ear. he smoothly transitioned himself onto your lap, graciously smiling at you. his chilled hands cupped and instantly cooled your lava-filled cheeks. you repeated tagora’s actions, resulting in a delighted purr in response.

“ten, nine, eight,” tagora glanced up to the clock, beginning to countdown. 

“seven, six, five,” you joined him, wholly in a daze

“four, three, two,” tagora’s lips were sealed against yours when it became midnight. his shoulders raised slightly as he pressed into you, his purring became more intense with gleeful chitters melodiously mixing with it. 

“happy new year, sweetheart,” tagora smirked as he looked you over, pressing his forehead against yours. your lips were slightly parted, eyes widened as you looked at him, absolutely starstruck. he was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so...everything you could ever want, really.

“happy new year to you too, sweetheart,” you mumbled, closing your eyes as you both pulled each other into a hug, relaxing into one another. 

yeah, 2019 was definitely going to start with a bang.


End file.
